According to the application Nos. 8805939 and 8807823, the applicant of which is also the holder, a unit was proposed to automatically dispense lengths of wiping materials loaded in the unit in the form of a roll and delivered in the form of concerntina-folded strips so as to be very resistant to the manual pulling force on the part projecting from the end when the user has wet hands. The said folded strip, due to components suitably positioned between a return and forming means of the unrolled strip and the driving and cutting devices, goes back to its original or practically original form naturally in order to offer a sufficient wiping surface.
Despite everything, with certain types of materials, sudden or reckless pulling on the projecting strip, may tear the material before the cut which risks jamming the unit.